The Obstinate Foursome
by X-M23
Summary: Lady Tsunade has put Naruto on a four-man squad with Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru, in order to carry tasks for the other 4 Kages. However, this team combination is full of fights, arguments, and stubbornness. Naruto must figure out a way to cooperate with the others if he wants to continue eating at Ichiraku Ramen. (NarutoXKiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, & Ay; KibaXKankuro & Ay)
1. Journey to the Mizukage

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH HIM?!" Naruto shouted, pointing his index finger at the raven-haired Uchiha glaring back at him.

"Because, it's an order!" Tsunade retaliated. "The other four Kages have requested our assistance, so it's the Hidden Leaf's duty to fulfill these favors. Plus, I want the four of you to improve your coalition sleight, especially yours Naruto."

All eyes were then laid on the confused, yellow-haired boy. "W-why is everyone looking at me? I have plenty coalition sleights," he responded, scratching his head.

"Do you even understand what she's saying, dumbass?" Sasuke condescendingly questioned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU COCKY B-"

"What Lady Hokage's saying is," –Shikamaru leaned against the wall and lifted his head - "to become more proficient in our teamwork. And childish bickering isn't going to help."

"Shikamaru's right guys. If we're gonna build cooperation, we first have to get along," Kiba concurred and began to stroke Akamaru.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Naruto. I'm going to give you this," she reached in her coffee-colored desk drawer and pulled out a thick manila sheet of paper, "this here is a stamp sheet. Naruto, you'll need to collect stamps from each of the four Kages as well as your teammates in order to complete this mission. To get a stamp from a Kage, you need to consummate their tasks. To receive a stamp from your team members, you need to work with them individually to accomplish an objective."

Naruto squinted his eyes, knowing that there was a catch. "And if I do-"

"If you fail to receive all seven stamps before your arrival back into the Leaf, then you will be prohibited from ever eating at Ichiraku Ramen."

"Granny Tsunade! That's harsh!"

"Well if you truly love Ichiraku, then you'll play nicely with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." Tsunade stood, "Shikamaru," the jōnin opened his eyes; he had nearly fallen asleep, "I hereby appoint you as the captain of this team."

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"The first village you should venture to is the Hidden Mist Village. I've already arranged a boat for you at Hinokoku Harbor, east of here."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage. We shall take our leave now," Shikamaru waved his left hand as he walked out of the mansion with the other three. "Well, we should probably rest up for tomorrow. See ya'." With his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru departed from the group, and Sasuke soon followed without word.

"It's getting late. I think I'll head home as well because Akamaru gets rowdy when he's hungry. See you tomorrow," Kiba gave Naruto a pat on the back as he and Akamaru headed home. Naruto smiled and waved goodbye to the inseparable duo, waiting until they were out of sight before shifting his smile to a sad face.

Naruto slumped down Hidden Leaf Road, kicking rocks as he walked. _Does everyone really hate me? Am I that hard to work with? I mean…why would Granny Tsunade only give me this paper if she didn't hate me?_ Naruto pulled out the stamp sheet and gave it a blank stare. _Do I really screw everything up? I'm only trying to help. Will I ever be able to become the Hokage, if I can't even fight on a team?_

The sky had darkened when Naruto arrived at his apartment. He flipped the light switch and instantly the whole living room was being illuminated by a dingy light bulb that danced when you first turned it on. Naruto relaxed on his rundown, burgundy, leather sofa, pondering on how a light bulb functions. _When you flip a switch, it sends a signal to wires in the walls and ceilings. The wires are conjoined with objects in the house that are supposed to activate on the switch's command, like the light bulb for example. When the signals from the wires reach the bulb, the mechanics inside of the light socket tells the bulb to turn on. The bulb then irradiates the designated area. These are the four steps that get the objective done; this is what it means to be a team!_ He then fell asleep.

 ***The Next Morning**

"Are we almost there yet?!" Naruto wearily cried, trailing behind.

"Would you stop your complaining? We haven't even been walking that long," Kiba shouted back.

"Easy for you to say! You're riding on a dog!"

"Will both of you shut the fuck up?! Your yelling is not making this commission go by any faster," an annoyed Sasuke snapped, "it's already bad enough that I have to be stuck with the likes of you, Naruto."

 _Man, all of them are annoying._ Shikamaru stared at the map, as he led the four-man squad to Hinokoku Harbor. _Tsunade, why would you put me on a team with these idiots?"_

The following two hours were filled with awkward silences, trees rustling in the wind, footsteps, rocks, barking, extreme heat, and potty breaks. After what seemed like an eternity, the thickening and increased saltiness of the air indicated that they were near the harbor. You could see the seagulls and pelican's shadows traveling the ground as they flew overhead. The sun gleamed over the horizon and created sparkles along the oceanfront.

"Laaaaand hooooo!" a short, potbellied, gray-bearded, elderly man roared atop the bow of a luxurious, Elmer's Glue white and neon blue, 5-star cruise ship. The man swiftly waved a small white flag in his left hand, had the right on his hip, and maintained a content countenance.

"I assume he's the captain," Shikamaru stood in his pimp-lean stance, "well I'll go take care of our passports. You guys just wait here… and try not to destroy anything while you're here; we already have enough problems as it is," he forewarned as he walked the dock to meet the over-ecstatic captain.

Sasuke crossed his arms and departed from the group, "I'm leaving as well," he cocked his head, "I don't want to be stuck with the likes of you two."

"And just what the hell is your problem?! You're so damn arrogant! You think you're better than everyone, is that it?!" Naruto was enraged. Steam was practically blowing from his ears.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone. I know I'm b-"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto charged at Sasuke and followed it with a leap.

"Humph. Pathetic." Sasuke performed a front handspring, avoiding Naruto's attempt and followed it up with a rock-hard kick to Naruto's right rib cage, crashing him into a wooden fish stand.

Kiba ran in the center point between the two arguing boys, "Now, now, let's not fight guys. I'm sure we can re-"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three Narutos emerged from the broken wood slabs as he shouted, "Get ready for Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!"

* **MEANWHILE WITH SHIKAMARU**

"Yes, thank you very much for having us," Shikamaru received the tickets from the captain, but his actions were interrupted when he saw Sasuke's Phoenix Flower Jutsu exploding in the sky. "God damnit! I swear I told them not to destroy anything!" He hastily ran through the dock, scanning the areas of destruction, until he discovered Kiba helping an elderly man to his feet. "Where are they?!" Shikamaru demanded with his face as red as a tomato and his eyebrows at forty-five degree slopes.

"J-j-just up the d-dock," Kiba muttered in aghast, like a helpless puppy, trembling at the sight of how angry Shikamaru was.

The egghead continued his sprint up the dock. Eventually, he reached the battlefield, in which the two fighters had made their own. Shikamaru abysmally inhaled and hollered, "KNOCK IT OFF! CAN YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG FOR ONE SECOND?!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked off in different directions. They couldn't bear to look Shikamaru in the eye after how embarrassed they were. They then turned their heads at the sound of heavy footsteps behind them; it was the captain. The two immediately fell to their hands and knees and asked for forgiveness. "We are truly sorry, please forgive us," the two said in unison.

The captain scratched his head and gave a crooked smile. "Eh, I guess I can forgive your actions… but just this once!" He sighed, "I'll be taking you to the Mist Village now. Boat's over there," he said, pointing to an old, wooden, Caribbean style ship.

Naruto complained, "You couldn't afford to give us a nicer bo-"

"THANK YOU!" Shikamaru smacked Naruto on the head.

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his cranium.

"You're gratitude is more than appreciated." Shikamaru and the captain shook hands and prepared to sail.

…

"So, how long will we be at sea?" Kiba anxiously questioned.

"About two days," the captain sipped his beer, "why? You scared _(burp)_ of water?"

"N-no! I-I'm just curious." Kiba tried to cover his mouth as his face became a flustered red ball. _I can't let anyone find out that I can't swim!_

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_ The captain struck the bell atop the crow's nest, signaling the departure from the port. A Hinokoku staff member released the anchor and gave the ship a push along its sternum. Once again, the captain waved his little white flag and screamed, "Laaaaand hooooo!"

* **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Naruto aimlessly wandered the ship in search of entertainment. Walking the upper deck, he encountered their team leader staring off into the distant sunset. "Hey, Shikamaru." Naruto had a wide smile.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shikamaru pretended to be interested. _Let's pray this conversation goes somewhere._

"How's it goin'?"

 _And it's going nowhere…_ "I'm just gazing at the horizon…," an awkward silence, "it's so beautiful…" Naruto just stared and grinned. "… There are so many vibrant colors: bright yellow, tangerine orange, scarlet red…" Naruto still didn't speak. "Okay, you're not speaking. That usually means one of two things: One, you've done something you shouldn't have, or two, you want something from me."

"Actually… I don't have anything to ta- Oh wait!" Naruto's eyes widened. "Could you do me a huge favor?" He cupped his hands together in a praying fashion.

"Depends," Shikamaru glared, "what exactly is it?"

"Could you… um… ask Sasuke… why he hates me so much?" Naruto's smile quickly turned into a disconsolate expression.

"Do I look like a mediator to you? Why do I have to do it? Can't you ask Kiba?"

"Shikamaru, please! You're the most intelligent person I know. Surely you can fish it out of him," Naruto pleaded, grabbing Shikamaru's shoulders.

 _I know I'm the smartest person you know. My IQ's not 300 for nothing._ "And what will I get out of it?"

"I promise. I'll make it worth your while!"

"Fine, I'll do it. But remember, you owe me. And speaking of Kiba, where is he?" Shikamaru scanned the area.

"You're right. I haven't seen him in a while. I'll go check the lower deck," the yellow-haired boy rand down the steps to the lower level, "talk to ya' later, Shikamaru."

The lower deck somewhat resembled a haunted house. It was very dark with only one ray of sunshine peeping through a ping-pong sized hole in the ceiling. Cobwebs plagued the corners of the deck, and the floor boards squeaked with every step, and many were either broken or completely missing. _There's got to be a light switch somewhere._ Naruto groped the wall in search of something to activate the lights. *pat pat* "Hmm, what's this," Naruto rubbed the strange object, "marbles?" the grouping continued, "but it feels like cloth… marble wrapped in cloth?"

"WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE TOUCHING. PERV!" the mysterious person flicked the light switch, revealing his flushed face.

Naruto looked up. "Kiba?! What are y-"he looked at what his hand was touching. _Kiba's junk_. "Oh, sorry bout' that…" he laughed it off.

"Don't apologize. GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Naruto removed his hand, "and why are you down here anyway?"

"Well, I was looking for you, Kiba. No one's seen you in a while. Looks like you've been down here the whole time, haha!" Naruto noticed that Kiba's body was violently shivering. "Are you alright?"

"O-of c-c-course. J-just leave me alone, okay?" Kiba grabbed his left arm in an attempt to control his shaking.

"Clearly there's a problem," Naruto contemplated idea, "oh, you're scared of the dark?" He cocked his head.

 _If I was scared of the dark, then why would I be down here?_ "No, Naruto. I'm n-"

"Cold?"

"I'm not co-"

"Akamaru died?"

"Hey! Akamaru did n-"

"Oh, I get it. You're hor-"

"I'm scared of the ocean! Because I can't sw-"

Boom! The ship heavily swayed to the right. Barrels rolled to the starboard (right side of the boat). The captain's voice conveyed on the intercom. "Sorry, everyone. The ship was just hit by a massive wave, but there is no danger and no need to worry. Thank you."

Naruto and Kiba had both lost their balance and fell. Naruto's lips were hot and pressed against Kiba's (unintentionally). His hands were pinning down Kiba's wrists, and his lower body was positioned against his crotch, between his legs. Both of the boys blushed hard, but neither of them moved.

 _Kiba looks so helpless and cute in this position. The way his fangs protrude from his mouth turns me on so damn much. He's so handsome, I want him!_ Naruto began to suck on Kiba's neck as he stroked his crotch.

"N-Naruto! What're you," – he moaned – "doing?!" _As much as I want to smack him, I kind of want it. I've been crushing on Naruto for a while now, so when Tsunade said that we'd be on teams, I was overjoyed. Should I just let this continue?_

Naruto moved down to Kiba's nipple. He sucked hard on the left, and used his finger to play with the right. The demon-fox boy got a hard-on at the sound of Kiba's pleasurable wincing. He began to strip his shirt and pants before Kiba interrupted.

"Naruto. I don't think this is a good time, because… I have to throw up!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Kiba's Libido: Fantasy Vs Reality

"Can't swim, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and make fun." Kiba cowered his head into his folded arms. His eyes watered as he knew his yellow-haired crush would only derogate him for being the only ninja in Konoha who cannot swim. Holding his breath, Kiba braced for the chastisement, but he did not receive the reaction he was expecting.

"Actually, I think it's kinda' cute," he admitted with a cheesy smile.

"C-cute?! What could possibly be c-"

"And the way you talk! And your fangs, and your eyes and your hair! I love it all!" Naruto interlocked his hands with the dog-boy. "Kiba. I think I… love you!"

Tears streamed down Kiba's cheeks; his heart was filled with delight as he thought, _could it be? Did Naruto really just confess after all these years? W-what do I say?_ "I LOVE YOU TO-" he covered his mouth, not wanting to reveal his true emotions to Naruto. "I mean… I-I" –his face became an ocean of roses- "I… Um…" _I can't do it. I know he's infatuated with me as I am him, but what if it doesn't work out? What if we break up? Will Naruto and I still be friends? Or will we never speak to each other ever again? Naruto's my best friend, and I would be inconsolable if we ever dissociated each other. Therefore, we must remain friends, that way I won't have to worry about estranging him!_ "Could you teach me how to swim?"

"Oh, um, sure…" _I guess he doesn't feel the same *sigh*._ Naruto unlaced their hands and depressed his head dejectedly, feeling like an idiot. _I was a fool to believe that anyone could love me, haha._ "Well, we can start before it gets dark," he had a mischievous countenance, _"_ but first, we need to get you a new outfit," Naruto winked.

"Why are you saying it like that?" _Creep!_

"Wait here just a sec."

"Wait! Don't leave m-" Naruto dashed off deep into the depths of the lower deck. Kiba sighed, "And he's gone." _Why would he leave me in this scary place? There are so man- AH! IT'S A RAT!_ "N-NARUTO, I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

Naruto walked the queer halls of the decks in search of chests or desks. The only comforting sounds over the dripping water, creaking floorboards, and eerie boat rocking were the echoes of Kiba's screaming as he sprinted and cried in an attempt to find Naruto. Kiba's echoes were as followed: "NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?!" "DOGS GET SCARED YOU KNOW!" "AH! THERE'S ANOTHER RAT! AH! THERE'S A CLUSTER OF SPIDERS! NARUTO, HELP ME!"

 _That hound; He's so helpless, hehe, it's cute. Maybe I should help him… Nah! Besides, I need to find his outfit._ Naruto entered a large, royalty-like room with a king-sized bed, white sheets, and a red cover on top a gold bed frame. _Must be the captain's room, but who the hell would want to sleep down here?_ He lurked around the bedroom in hopes of finding his objective. He searched a garnet colored, wooden dresser, left of the bed. On top of it was a black and white picture of a tall, handsome, white, six-packed young man in his early twenties standing in front of a large relay pool. The man had sharp features, bulky muscles, especially the biceps and calves. He was plenty enough eye candy to divert any woman's attention to his pearly white teeth and Elvis Presley hairstyle. Naruto read the caption on the bottom left:

 _ **National 200m Freestyle Swim Champion: Kosuke Takeuchi of the Hidden Mist Village; 1:44:17- June 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1964**_

 _This must be an old photo of the captain. And if he's a swimmer, then he'll definitely have what I'm looking for in this drawer._ Naruto opened the top drawer and- BAM! He fell to his knees with a thud.

"Ouch!" Kiba shook his head and propped open his eyes. "Naruto! You ass! I really need your help! There are two mice chasing me!" He hid himself behind Naruto's shoulders.

"Kiba, they're only mice."

"Dogs are scared of mice, dummy!" Kiba barked at Naruto.

"Huff… the mice aren't going to kill you, Kiba," Naruto poorly reassured. "Oh, and look what I found you." Naruto held up the item.

"You expect me to wear that?!" He gave Naruto a bewildered look.

 _Squeak, squeak._ Two frost-colored mice squiggled figure eights around the floor, searching for their missing target, Kiba.

"Climb on my back," Naruto breathed as he kneeled for Kiba to hop on. Kiba anxiously climbed Naruto's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto placed his palms on the older boy's hamstrings and arched his back thirty degrees. "You all set?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just hurry out of here," Kiba pleaded.

Naruto darted out of the room and down the never-ending hallway. He couldn't hear anything over Kiba screaming "Ahh!" the whole ride. When Naruto reached the entrance, he expected Kiba to calm down but, unfortunately, he continued to yell out of fear. "Kiba!" The boy's screaming halted. "It's over. Let's go."

"Oh, um… thanks, but don't get too arrogant. I could've handled myself," Kiba blushed.

 _Sure you could've. I should leave you here._ "Anyways, where's Akamaru? This is the first time I've seen you guys separated."

"He was too scared to come down with me, so I left him outside."

 _You should have done the same._ The two walked the steps to the upper deck to find a full lit moon and an absent Akamaru.

"Didn't you say you left him here?" Naruto questioned, skeptical.

"I swear I did, but-"

"Over here, nitwit," Sasuke called from the left. He appeared agitated with Akamaru on a leash in his right hand. "Keep control of your mutt. I won't ever do this again," Sasuke warned as he threw the leash in Kiba's hands. He then disappeared into the sleeping quarters.

"Uh, thank you!" Kiba shouted hoping it would reach Sasuke's ear drums.

 _Why is he so nice to him, when he's an asshole?_ "Well, it's late, and we should probably get some sleep for tomorrow," Naruto yawned, "and remember to wear that tomorrow," he said pointing to the attire Kiba was holding.

"I still don't see why I need to wear this…" Kiba groaned.

"It'll help you be more… um… proficient," he importuned. "Anyway, meet me at the indoor pool tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Uh, sure thing. Goodnight." Kiba escalated to the upper-upper deck where the resting quarters were. He opened a door to a very old-fashioned, twelve by twelve foot bedroom with a maroon trundle bed in the front left corner, a golden framed plane mirror in the back left, and a deep, raw umber pigmented, plastic lumber pirate's chest centered along the right wall for storage. "Kind of compact, huh Akamaru?"

"Ruff, ruff!" Akamaru wagged his tail as he licked his owner's face to show his excitement.

Kiba began to store his belongings in the chest. He held Naruto's 'gift' in front of him. _It'll help me be more proficient, huh? That perverted bastard is such a liar… but I like perverted, haha._ Kiba then crept into the slightly uncomfortable bed and began to stroke Akamaru, who had decided to sleep on the floor. "I'm gonna learn how to swim, Akamaru. Isn't that great?!" The dog didn't respond. Kiba lied back on his bed and fell asleep.

" _Naruto, hurry up and put it in! I'm so horny!"_

 _Naruto pushed Kiba's legs further apart and inserted his shaft._

" _Ah! It feels so good. Give it" –he moaned- "to me harder," he said placing his hands on Naruto's ass cheeks. The two boys were going at it missionary style._

" _Kiba, I'm so close." Naruto thrusted deeper into Kiba's bottom. The room was filled with the smacking sound of Naruto's thighs banging Kiba's glutes._

" _Kiba! I'm about to cum! Ah! Ah! A-" BOOM!_

 _Water rushed into the room and began to quickly fill. The two boys swam through the door hoping to find their other two teammates, but when they reached the surface, all they could see were ginormous waves, dark clouds, and a destroyed ship._

" _What the hell is g- KIBA, WATCH OUT!" Naruto screamed, pointing to the twenty-foot liquid wall that shadowed over Kiba._

" _Narut-"_

"Ah!" Kiba shouted as he sprung up from his bed with his arm projected as if he was reaching for something. His heart raced and his eyes were saturated with tears. "Oh, it was just a nightmare. Or was it a dream? Or both? What would you call that… a 'dreammare'?" _What time is it anyway?_ He looked at a clock which read: eight o'clock. _Oh, crap. I need to meet Naruto!_ Kiba walked over to the chest and swiped the light red item Naruto had given him. Reluctant to wear it, Kiba stripped naked and put the attire on. He looked in the mirror. _HOW THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME?! It makes my dick look big and my ass bigger! Oh well, I just need to hurry._

 **AT THE POOL**

 _Where is he? He better not be ditching on me!_ Naruto wondered as he paced the perimeter of the pool.

"Naruto! I'm here!" Kiba arrived in nothing but a tight, bright red speedo.

 _Holy shit! He looks so fucking hot in that speedo! I knew this was a good idea!_ "K-K-K-Kiba! G-glad y-you m-m-made it!" Naruto was speechless. _His body is TOO perfect. His abs, his nipples, his bulge in that speedo. I have to have him!_

"St-stop staring at me like that," the almost-naked boy beseeched, trying to hide the bulge his speedo made.

"But you look quite ravishing," he twinkled his right eye, "good enough to eat!"

Fazed, Kiba asked "Are you teaching me how to swim or how to seduce?"

Naruto smirked. "I'm gonna teach you how to swim both ways," he chuckled.

"Both ways? To me, it seems like you're just flirting."

"Yeah, both ways. I'll teach you how to swim in the ocean and…," he clutched Kiba's buttocks and whispered in his ear, "how to swim inside of someone." _This should definitely reel him in!_

"C-can we just begin?" _Don't get turned on! Don't get turned on! Don't get turned on!_

 _Playing hard to get, huh. Well I'll just have to try a little harder!_ Naruto sat on the edge of the pool and soaked his feet in the lukewarm water. "Well, I guess we'll start with the freestyle technique." He signaled to Kiba, "Come on and hop in the pool."

Kiba took ten steps back and ran towards the pool before jumping and shouting, "CANNONBALL!"

"Kiba, that's the deep" –splash!- "end… *sigh* I guess I'll have to rescue him." Naruto stood and began to strip down to his narutomaki printed briefs. His naked body gleamed in the sunlight, and his hairless legs were stunningly perfect, muscular, but not too muscular. He dove into the pool with a perfect form and front crawled to Kiba's location. The inexperienced boy was struggling to stay afloat as he shouted for Naruto's help.

Naruto floated on his back and said, "Ok Kiba, climb on top of me."

"U-um okay," he said, adjusting his rear on Naruto's crotch.

"I'm going to perform the backstroke to the shallow end, so pay attention and don't fall o-" _Oh God, Kiba's speedo is see-through. I can see his entire cock. I should tell h-… no, no, no. This should work for me._ Naruto circled his arms vertically and counter-clockwise, thumbs entering and exiting the water first with each revolution. His legs reciprocally fluttered above and below the surface. "Okay Kiba, we're at the shallow end. Y-you can get down now."

"H-hey Naruto, I have something to confess," Kiba said as he bear crawled out of the pool.

 _There it is! His ass! It looks so glorious under that red, wet speedo. Crap, I'm starting to get hard._ "Y-yeah, what is it?"

"I kind of already know how to swim… I'M VERY SORRY FOR LYING! P-PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME, I-"

"Kiba, I already knew that."

"Then why d-"

"Because I love how cute you looked, and I really wanted to see you in that speedo, which is transparent by the way."

Kiba looked down and saw that his junk was entirely exposed under the wetness of his speedo. "Ah!" He placed his hands over his private. "I-I, um, N-N-"

"Sorry I didn't tell ya', but on to more important matters. Why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"… I really wanted your attention. I know it's selfish, but I really like it when you toy- I MEAN, hang out with me," Kiba admitted with a blush.

"Haha," Naruto scratched his head, "I figured that was the reason. But… you do know that there was an easier way to say that, right?" Naruto leaned in closer, feeling the hotness of Kiba's breath. "Say that you love me and want me to be your boyfriend," he said, giving a sly smile.

"Naruto, I… I… I can't. I'm sorry. As much as I want to be with you, I just cannot." Kiba pushed Naruto away, leaving him in utter disbelief.

"I don't understand. Why?! If you want a relationship, if you love me, if you enjoy my company, then why can't you accept me as your boyfriend?!" Drops plummeted from his eyes. "Am I not good enough?! Do I lack humane-like qualities?!" A diffident countenance emanated.

Kiba's expression matured into a melancholy at the auscultation of Naruto's harsh cognition of himself. "No, Naruto. That's not it!"

"Then what is it!" He barked.

"I'm scared of losing you, okay! If we ever break up, then you'll more than likely never talk to me again, and I love communicating with you. If I were to ever lose you, I think I'd kill mys-" His lips were sealed by the pressure of the younger boy's.

Naruto broke the intense caress and squeezed the dog-boy. "Don't ever talk like that, Kiba! I love you and always will, no matter what! I've always been lonely, I've always wanted somebody to love, and I've always wanted you! So that's why" –he sniffled- "YOU HAVE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND AND STAY WITH ME FOREVER, PLEASE!"

Kiba broke down. "N-Naruto, I love you! I'm sorry for being such an ass! But, I-I just want you so much!" He tightly clenched Naruto's shirt. "I accept! I'll be your boyfriend forever!"

"I'd like that."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **"** Mmm," Kiba moaned as he was forcefully being kissed by his newly formed lover. His wrists were pinned by Naruto's hands and his legs by his knees. His speedo bulge was being grinded on by the dominant boy's concealed erection. Kiba developed a hard-on from the high heat and extreme rubbing.

Naruto pinched Kiba's left nipple and inserted two fingers in his mouth with the other. He thrusted the fingers in and out, poking Kiba's uvula with each push. Every so often, Kiba would gag and spit up a jumbo wad of saliva, which Naruto would then smear on Kiba's pecs and abs. After a few seconds, Naruto flipped Kiba on all fours and aligned his ass with his own crotch. The two began to dry hump each other. Naruto pushed his pelvis forward, while Kiba shook his ass back. They continued this motion until Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He stripped his underwear and followed by removing Kiba's speedo. The fox-boy stuck his middle finger up Kiba's rear, aiming for the prostate.

"Ah! It feels really good!" Kiba let out a pleasurable wince. He stroked his cock and aggressively rode Naruto's finger. The sexual tension increased with every moan, pant, and move.

Naruto twisted and swirled his finger to examine Kiba's inner walls. He then used his hands to spread the older boy's ass cheeks apart, revealing his tight pink hole. Naruto stuffed his face between Kiba's crack and fluttered his tongue up and down.

"Naruto, eat my ass, please!" Kiba wailed. Naruto's slick tongue melted Kiba's insides.

"Kiba, I'm going to put it inside now, if it's alright with you."

"Stop teasing me and put it in already!"

"Beg for it," Naruto evilly cheeked.

"I'm not going to b-"

"Well then, I guess we're done he-"

"No, please! I want it, Naruto!"

"Is that how you address me?"

"Kiba groaned and murmured, "Please put it in daddy!"

"Huh? I can't hear you," he teased.

"Please put it in, daddy," Kiba barely raised his intonation. _Why does he have to be such an ass?_

"Put what, where?"

In total discombobulation, Kiba flipped over on his back, greatly outspread his legs, placed one finger in his anus, grasped his dick with his right hand and shouted, "Please, Daddy Naruto! Fuck me with your gigantic cock and cum deep in my ass! My boy-pussy is awaiting your hot, thick load! Penetrate my hole and rip me apart, make me have your babies, ruff, ruff!" Kiba muted himself in shame of acting like such a bitch (no pun intended).

Dumbfounded with his mouth agape, Naruto said, "W-whoa, Kiba. Someone's a bad doggie who needs to be punished, meow," he raised his eyebrows, "time for your spanking first." Naruto raised Kiba's legs higher and smacked his bottom with full force.

"Ngh. Woof, woof," Kiba reacted.

"You sure are making more dog sounds than usual," Naruto pointed out.

"Sorry, it happens when I'm _extremely_ horny." He smoothened his butt to ease the pain.

"Don't apologize, I think it's very sexy," he slapped Kiba's ass again.

"Ah! Naruto, take it eas" – another smack- "hey!"

"I'm your owner and you'll listen to everything I say," he pumped his cock, "now get back on all fours!"

Kiba cooperated and lied face down, ass up. "Naruto, please insert it already!"

 _Fwam!_ Another smack to Kiba's ass. "That is not how you address me!"

"Ow! Forgive me, Master. Could you please fuck my brains out, Daddy? I'll be a good boy," Kiba gave the puppy dog stare.

Naruto tried to resist Kiba's persuasive attempt, but he couldn't ignore the vulnerable, cute, canine-toothed, six-packed, bubble butt-assed teen before him. "Well… you've been a naughty boy, but… I think I can excuse it." Naruto spat on his eight-inch rod and rubbed it in with his palms. "I'm pretty big and hard as a rock right now; I hope you can take it all in."

Kiba's anus was a tail. It wagged from side to side out of excitement as his tongue portended out of his mouth and slobbered all over the bed. "Master (pant), I'm ready (pant) for your massive rod. Woof, woof! My virgin hole is stretched wide for you to bang as you please. Make me your bitch (no pun intended again)!" Kiba violently scratched his head.

"You're beginning to actually turn into a dog. I guess I should hurry!" Naruto firmly grabbed his cock and pressed it against Kiba's gaping hole. He slowly entered and released a breath-full moan at how hot and tight the dog-boy's insides were. _It feels like heaven, and the angels are worshipping my cock: massaging it, kissing it, making it wet._

"Ah, go deeper!" Kiba moaned. _This feels so glad. I feel like I belong to him and him only. I'm his property for him to rent as he desires._ "Master, fuck my brains out!"

Naruto thrusted his cock fully inside Kiba's bottom. The two boys moaned simultaneously. Naruto gradually increased his speed and pushed harder inside. He leaned over and sucked the right side of Kiba's neck.

"Yes! Do it harder, Naruto! I'm- woof, woof! Horny for your dick!" Kiba masturbated his hard-on and slapped Naruto's ass as a signal to go faster.

"Kiba, I'm so close." Naruto thrusted deeper into Kiba's bottom. The room was filled with the smacking sound of Naruto's thighs banging Kiba's glutes.

 _Why does this feel so nostalgic?_ Kiba wondered before a lightbulb went off. _My dreammare! This is the exact moment! But if Naruto said 'Kiba, I'm close,' then next is…_ "Naruto! Wa-"

"Kiba! I'm about to cum! Ah!-"

"Naruto!"

"Ah!"

"Naruto!"

"Ahhh!" Naruto released his hot load deep inside of Kiba's anal cavity. Wave after wave, the moist semen spilled and flooded Kiba's insides.

"Holy shit, it feels so amazing! I'm gonna cum too! Ahh!" Kiba constricted his anal muscles around Naruto's meat as he made humping motions. His cum squirted all over the bed, and his dick eagerly twitched. _Was it a false alarm?_

Before Naruto pulled out, he made a few more thrusts to cum-fuck Kiba. "Oh, this feels so good!" He then exited Kiba and licked the cum that leaked from the brown-haired boy's hole. "Kiba, turn around."

The dog did as his master wished, and before long, the two began to make out and snowball each other. Naruto spat the saliva and cum entwined blob in Kiba's mouth, and forced it down his throat.

Kiba gulped down the mixture and said, "That was great, the best feeling I've ever had. We should d-"

"Zzzzz." The fox-boy's eyes were shut, but his cock was still oozing cum.

 _He's asleep already?! Well, I guess he did do most of the work._ Kiba snuggled under Naruto's arm and placed his hand atop Naruto's toned chest. _Still, what was that nightmare? Am I just overthinking it..? No matter, as long as I have Naruto. That's all that matters!_

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
